


Nightfall

by linguisticallycunning



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguisticallycunning/pseuds/linguisticallycunning
Summary: A PWP in earnest. Smutty times with Janeway and Seven.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 21
Kudos: 64





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Setting...About ten years after Voyager’s return and ten years before the start of Picard.

  
The room was inky dark. Twilight saturated the picture window that stretched the width of the room. The only light at all twinkled up from the glittering city below. A lone figure stood silhouetted in the gloaming. It was impossible to make out more than the outline of her angled limbs but she stood without twitching a muscle.

A door slid open allowing a narrow beam of light to fall across the spacious room. The light did not reach as far as the window, and the figure remained obscured by shadow. A second person now stepped through the door, her jacket rustling against something she held in her arms. Backlit, her arms were also occluded, the clunk of a heavy glass bottle hitting the marble countertop gave her away.

“It’s late,” the voice echoed off the glass, giving it an air of icy fire.

“I can go,” came the frosty reply. It sounded harsh. It wasn’t.

There was a sudden hissing pop then the sound of clinking glass.

“No, stay, I can hear you brought champagne,” the voice at the window warmed slightly but still did not move.

“I did, would you like a glass then?” It wasn’t a question. The lithe newcomer had shucked her long jacket and scarf before she’d opened the bottle. Stepping out of her boots, she moved soundlessly towards the window in the still dark room. She carried both glasses and didn’t hesitate to cross into the small space between the window and the shorter woman.

Up close, in the faint splash of streetlight and neon, she looked much younger. The years had been kind. Though not as kind as they had been to the blonde now facing her. Seven shone these days, it was a sea change. And it had been hard fought. But now her humanity was unbound, all but overwhelming the last of her borgness. A different kind of assimilation had transpired but instead of erasing the individual, it had freed her. No longer fighting her weaker, human side, Seven finally found her true, hybrid self. She was more than human, more than Borg, and certainly a great deal more than the sum of her parts.

“What took so long?” Janeway had not grown more patient with age and she now leveled her steady gaze, holding Seven’s eyes to her own.

“There were, complications,” Seven raised her glass and Janeway met it with her own. “They are taken care of now.”

“The city is pretty when you can’t hear it,” Janeway mused, only half-listening to Seven’s reply. “What kind of complications?”

“Nothing worth mentioning now. Not when there are better questions you could ask.”

“You are bold tonight,” Janeway snapped. “I like it.”

A ripple traveled the length of Seven’s spine causing her to arch her back ever so slightly. Janeway took the opportunity to drain her flute before filling it to the brim. Seven eyed her in the half-light before refilling her own.

“The view is impressive,” Seven said absently, her mind suddenly jerking elsewhere. She accidentally chugged her champagne as she felt two, very cool hands wrap around her midsection, just under the loose cotton of her tunic. Sputtering, she barely managed to place the now empty flute on an end table before Kathryn pushed her back lightly, steering Seven towards the armchair just to the right of the window.

Seven refused to sit and instead pulled the slighter woman forward, using her superior strength to trap Kathryn in her arms. Seven leaned still further but as she met Kathryn’s eyes, she could see a fire blazing behind them. Seven swallowed hard and Kathryn, sensing the nanosecond of hesitation, took control. She captured Seven’s full lips in a searing kiss as she used their entangled limbs to wrestle Seven once again towards the chair.

“Sit,” she commanded as they broke apart from the kiss. Her voice brooked no argument and Seven arched her eyebrow. She sat down however, allowing Kathryn the small victory.

A small smile crept around the corners of Kathryn’s lips. Emboldened, she moved forward into Seven’s space, straddling her lap and kissing her again. They were both still quite clothed but that would never do for what Kathryn had in mind. Moving quickly, she slipped out of the dress shirt she’d been wearing. Now wearing just a tank top, she watched as Seven’s eyes drifted over her. She felt her nipples harden as Seven’s eyes grew wide and dark. Not to be outdone, Kathryn reached for the edges of Seven’s tunic, pulling it over her head and tossing it away.

Seven smiled broadly as Kathryn quickly realized Seven was wearing nothing beneath the tunic, not even a bra. Sitting back, Kathryn was pleased but she fought the urge to smile. Instead she arched her eyebrow and bit back her give-away bottom lip.

“Bold again. Or should I be suspicious,” her tone was flat but still gravelly, making the small hairs on Seven’s neck stand on end. Kathryn’s voice had always had a profound effect on Seven but lately it seemed impossible for Seven to not be aroused by it. Even when she shouldn’t be.

“Suspicious of what? My efficiency?” Seven smirked. She realized her error a second too late but by then Kathryn had taken full advantage, latching her wine colored lips over one of Seven’s nipples, her fingers flying to the other. Seven was pushed back by the sheer force of Kathryn’s lust and she had no real choice but to submit to it.

Kathryn’s tongue danced as her teeth nipped. Seven could hardly believe the sensations being transmitted from her every nerve. Nothing in her flawless memory quite matched this and she gave herself over to the rush of it. Kathryn was moving quickly, switching sides before moving her legs smoothly between Seven’s. Before she could catch her breath, Seven felt a tug at her waistband as Kathryn’s deft fingers had worked open the buckle. Lifting her hips slightly, Seven let Kathryn tug away at her trousers until they sprang free and were pulled quickly over her bare feet. Completely naked now, Seven felt a little exposed as her eyes drifted up from dark city to behold Kathryn looking almost feral.

Being on one’s knees is often an act of submission but not for Kathryn Janeway. From her knees, she commanded the world. And Seven was her world. She slid her still chilly hands slowly up Seven’s legs simultaneously, luxuriating in their sinewy smoothness. Her fingertips absently traced the edges of Seven’s scars, causing a sharp intake of breath above her. Before she could exhale, Seven felt Kathryn replace one hand with her mouth. It was too much to contain and Seven yelped as she felt teeth lightly bite her inner thigh. She felt Kathryn moan against her soft skin causing Seven to cry out in earnest. She grabbed for Kathryn but was rebuffed. Her hands finding the velvet covered arms of the chair instead.

Wrapping her own arms around Seven’s wide open legs, Kathryn found her quarry ready and waiting. Seven dripped in anticipation and it took all of Kathryn’s willpower to not devour her all at once. Instead she ran her tongue slowly around Seven’s clit, barely touching her before trailing down further and teasing Seven’s cunt. Yelping at the contact, Seven plead from above but Kathryn was not about to be hurried. She could feel the anticipatory twinge pinging though Seven’s taut muscles but she was taking her time. It would be worth it.

Slowly Kathryn began to circle Seven’s clit before reaching up with her right hand to enter Seven with two fingers. The effect was immediate as Seven’s hips began to buck wildly. Kathryn fought to maintain her grip as her thrusts became faster and more possessive. She wanted Seven to scream for her. She curled her fingers slightly as her lips latched around Seven’s now throbbing clit. It was too much and Seven finally screamed ‘Captain’ loud enough to shake the walls, coming like tidal wave, baptizing Kathryn for all her efforts. Finally Seven grabbed at Kathryn’s hair, pulling it lightly until the redhead slithered back up Seven’s sweat soaked body.

“I think we just bought a chair,” Seven said breathily holding up one of the arms, now dangling from her metal tipped fingers. She leaned forward and kissed the smirk off Kathryn’s mouth. Then, before she could protest, Seven discarded the broken piece of arm chair and stood up, taking Kathryn with her.

A look of devilment danced from Seven’s sapphire eyes and Kathryn felt her still clothed self shudder before she was lightly tossed on the bed. Seven was upon her before she could move and it took only moments for Seven to divest her of the rest of her clothing. Seven was not feeling nearly as patient and quickly snaked her longer body around Kathryn’s curves. She kissed a trail around Kathryn’s own scars, marks of battles real and imagined, etched around her freckled skin. Seven’s lips lingered over the not quite flat stomach that she loved so well. Kathryn was less than pleased about that part but not when Seven kissed her. She let go, giving into Seven’s touch as a small scream toppled from her lips.

Seven was fast, sensing Kathryn’s growing need, and she took little time to find purchase between Kathryn’s still strong thighs. She parted Kathryn with a bit of force plunging her tongue deep inside her. Kathryn’s hips began to cant as she fucked Seven’s face. Moments later, Kathryn was seized by a wave of light and sensation that left her gasping. Seven wasn’t finished, however and she quickly crawled up to face Kathryn, her fingers slyly replacing her now missing tongue. Kathryn saw her advantage as Seven smiled. She angled her hips against Seven’s and slid her hand up, capturing Seven with a grunt.

They matched each other’s motions, an ebb and flow as the pressure built once more pulling their frantic, flying limbs forward. They clung to each other with scratches and gasps until, finally the wave crested, toppling them and pulling them under. They were breathless, gasping still, as they surfaced, tangled insanely in the now ruined bedclothes.

“Happy Anniversary, Admiral,” Seven purred.

**Author's Note:**

> I will confess to having more of a plot in my head but I’ve been fighting a rut and for expediency decided to cut right to the chase. 
> 
> As someone in a very long term relationship, I wanted to write a little homage to keeping the sexy times alive and well long past the first months or even years. I imagine Seven and KJ being sexy with each other until death do they part so that’s a lot of permutations. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought and keep an eye for a more plot driven Picard related story from me in the near future. I’ve just barely got out of the gate with the first ideas.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
